Gotham The Series
by J. R. Bloodworth
Summary: This is a story based on the television show Gotham set to air on September 22nd. This paticular story centers mainly on just Detective Jim Gordon as a new recruit at the Gotham City Police Department. He is partnered with, rough around the edges detective Harvey Bullock and together they try to keep the peace in the crime ridden streets of Gotham City.
1. Chapter 1

Gotham

Stepping On Toes

September 10th, Midnight. Detectives Harvey Bullock and Jim Gordon have just been dispatched to Park Row, also known as Crime Alley. Apparently a homicide has occurred there yet again. Gordon gets a strange feeling of dejavu walking down the alley. It was only a week earlier that he had responded to the murder of a wealthy and respected couple. A Mr Thomas Wayne along with his wife Martha. Had been gun downed in cold blood. Gordon remembers it well. The blood, the bodies, and most of all the distraught son who sat there staring in shock. He remember his name was Bruce. He felt bad for the child and took the extra time and effort comforting over time has become a mentor to the young boy. Visiting him often. That was a hard night for him then. Although tonight the scene feels slightly different. Another double homicide. Same place, different victims and circumstances.

Two small time thugs wearing ski masks. From the looks of it a drug deal gone bad, but there was something else. Something not quite right. The men were frozen stiff. Not rigamortis but something else. Gordon examined the bodies. They were cold to the touch but had some time to thaw. He wondered. Were they maybe being held in some type of freezer then dumped here? Detective Bullock decides to take the lead, speaking to the coroner. "So what do we got here? A couple of creeps overdosing or something?" The coroner snorts at the ignorant remark of the officer and decides to shrug it off. "No officer Bullock. Actually it seems these two men were frozen to death." The coroner's words reaffirmed what Gordon had already suspected. Bullock continued. "Frozen? Its only September?" The coroner replied. "Yes, well detective, I doubt it had anything to do with the weather. Anyways do you need to examine the scene any further? Or can I go ahead and take them away?"

Bullock shrugged his shoulders and leered back towards Jim. "What do ya think rook? Should we stick around and investigate or can we get back to the station?" Gordon leans down to one of the thugs. He is gripping something in his hand, but as hard as he tries he is unable pry it away. Gordon looks up towads Harvey. "Harv, can you give me a hand here? I think he's got something here." Detective Bullock sighs loudly. "Ugh, Alright Gordon how about I lend you a foot instead." Just then and without warning Bullock stomps down repeatedly onto the corpses hand, crushing it till its grip releases. Gordon jumps back shouting. "Jesus Bullock! What the heck are you doing?!" Bullock laughs."Hey Relax. It's not like He can feel anything anymore anyways."

Jim shakes his head in disgust towards Harvey and leans down close to the body. He flips over the hand revealing a clear glass capsule containing bits of a crystallized blue gel. "What's that?" Bullock murmured while placing a cigaret to his lips and lighting it. "I'm not sure." Gordon replied. "Maybe some type of drug? I've never seen it before." Gordon pulls out an evidence bag from his pocket and carefully places the object inside. "We need to get this back to the G.C.P.D for testing. Harvey grunts angrily. "Ugh, More paper work? I swear Gordon, you've been nothing but a big thorn in my side ever since you got here." Jim stands placing the bag into his coat."Oh yeah? Well, Maybe If you actually did your job once in a while, I wouldn't be such a thorn in your side." Bullock turns walking away brushing Jim off. "Yeah, Yeah. Alright Gordon. You win. Anyways, lets split. I don't want to spend anymore time with these stiffs then I have to." Gordon follows behind."I'm with you on that."

The next night Jim is in the lab with Edward the forensic scientist."Okay Nygma whatcha got on that capsule for me?" A grin grows across Edwards face as he spins around in his chair crossing his fingers. "Wear me in any kind of weather. Shine the sun on me and I'm gone forever, Salt me and I disappear. Yuk! Just keep me out of beer. Women love me and so do men. Especially at that time of year. What am I?" Gordon found himself speechless by Nygma's cryptic, theatric response. Finally Nygma ended the awkward silence by saying. "Ice. It's Ice."

"Ice?" Gordon asks. "How is that even possible?"

"I'm not entirely sure. It's a bit of a riddle itself. It seems to be some form of a synthetic ice that is capable to last several hours without melting. I truly have never seen anything like it before."

"Synthetic ice, that doesn't melt? How were a couple of criminals able to get their hands on that?"

"That may be a question to ask GothCorp industries."

"Why is that?"

"Well, after all, their name is right here on the bottle."

"What?!"

Edward laughs. "Yeah, It's right here, in microscopic print GothCorp Ind." Gordon grabs the capsule from Edward and marches out of the office grabbing his coat in the process. "Bullock! Come on. We got a lead on that double homicide." Harvey is sitting at his desk munching through a foot long hoagie sandwich. "Awe, come on Jim. Gimme a break, It's lunch time for cry'n out loud." Gordon throws his hands up. "Okay, Harvey just stay here and eat. I'm gonna go out and try solve this murder, by myself and possibly get killed in the process, but at least you would've had your sandwich. That's fine." Officer bullock glares towards Gordon then throws down his sandwich. "Oh my..., fine, alright Jim I'll go with you. Just, quit being so melodramatic all the time, will ya? I mean it was just a bunch of lowlifes that got whacked anyways. Who cares?"

Gordon shouts back towards him. "It's our job to care Harv. We are the police." Harvey stands up and slowly walks up to Gordon putting on his jacket. "Yeah, we're police, that's true. but this is Gotham Jim and one important thing you need to realize about Gotham, is the police don't mean squat. It's the Criminals that run this city. Fish Mooney, Carmine Falcone , these are the ones calling the shots. Even here, in this precinct. There is no place they can't reach. So, if I was you. I would a little bit less like dudley do right. It might get you get killed Alot sooner than you think." Gordon stares down Harvey and asks. "What about us? What are we to do while the criminals run the city?" Bullock replies. "Me and you? We just clean up after their done. That's all we do." Jim shakes his head in disbelief. " So is that how it is? You think we shouldn't even bother doing anything at all cause these criminals think they are in control.

Well, I got news for you Bullock. The criminals may be calling the shots right now but someday that is all gonna change. Somebody out there is gonna be pushed too hard by these people and that person isn't going to take it. Someone is going to put an end to it. Somebody is going to push back, and when that happens, they will need us to do what we are supposed to do. So, I'm sorry Harv. I'm not going to just lay down and let the scum of the city do whatever they want and you shouldn't either. So what do you say Harvey? Are you with me? " Detective Bullock sighs and takes out his revolver. He checks the chambers. Then slowly holsters his weapon. He looks up at Jim. "Six shots. I think I'm gonna need more bullets with all the trouble your gonna get me into rook." For the first time since arriving at Gotham P.D. Detective Jim Gordon let out a smile. He places his hands on his partners shoulders and says "That will do fine. We got each others backs." They walk out of the station together, feeling for the first time, truly like partners. "Besides." Jim says before stepping out."We are only going to GothCorp Industries. I doubt there will be any need for bullets their."

Continued to chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Gotham

Stepping On Toes

Chapter 2

September 11th, at a little after 8pm. Detectives Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock are following a lead that has taken them to the headquarters of GothCorp Industries. Bullock is the first to step out of the car and peer up to the top of the massive steel building standing before them.

"Heh." He grunts to himself.

"Something wrong Bullock?" Jim asks closing the driver's side door.

"Eh, just dreading having to talk to one of them's smug bureaucratic business men types. Trust me i'll take a Fish Mooney over one of those anyday of the week." Jim laughs. "Don't sweat it Harv, I'll do the talking This time. Then after maybe we will grab something to eat."

"Yeah, as long as your payin Gordon." The two officers sprint up the steps to the front glass doors. Jim pulls the handles, but it's locked. "Damn!"

"What? Did they close already?" Bullock asks while twirling a tooth pick in his mouth. "Hmm. No the sign says open till nine."

"Well, why are the doors locked then?" Gordon places his palms to the glass peering inside. On the other side of the room he makes out a reception desk. Squinting his eyes he makes out something on the carpet. "Blood!"

"What?" Bullock asks stammered.

Without delay Gordon unfastens his pistol and takes aim at the glass. He Fires a shot that shatters the pane into a thousand little pieces. "Christ! Jim!" Bullock shouts shielding himself from the falling glass.

Gordon leaps into the lobby taking cover behind the reception desk. Slowly he peers around the corner confirming his suspicion. Faced down on the floor, lay a young man. A security officer with two bullet holes in his back the size of golf balls. Gordon checks his pulse. "Ugh, not breathing. Shot from the back." Jim turns and shouts back to Bullock. "Call for back up! We got a man down!"

Bullock high tails it back towards the squad car. Gordon readies his pistol and makes his way towards the second floor staircase. He hugs the corners of the wall, arms extended not taking any chances and cautiously pulls himself up the banister to the next floor. Once there he peers down into the hall. The room is filled with computer desks, but no ones there. According to a sign It was a research and engineering level. Full of graphs and computer charts. Taking no chance Gordon enters the room steadily and quietly. All of a sudden he hears a squeak coming from under a computer desk. The familiar sound of a sneaker on linoleum.

Gordon announces towards the desk. "Gotham City Police Department! Step out slowly, arms raised into the air!" Just as he had commanded arms did reach out into the air from beneath the desk. Then out steps a frightened young man wearing glasses and a lab coat.

He begins to stutter."PPPlease dddont shoot I work here I d..did.. didn't do anything."

"Who are you?! What's your name?" The young, too frightened to speak grabs his ID badge and slowly hands it over. Gordon looks at the picture and name. "Victor Fries?"

"Yes s..sir."

"Okay Victor, relax, I'm here to help. Can you tell me what's going on here?"

"Men wearing masks! They stormed in here shooting! Took everyone to the third floor. When I saw them coming I hid here. I hid!"

"That's good. You did a good job hiding. Now,you said they on the third floor?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have any idea what they want?"

"They are trying to steal the X100 formula."

"X100?"

Victor calms himself and explains. "Over the past few years we have been doing experiments with cryogenics. We made a major breakthrough in manufacturing a self sustaining freezing solution, but after a few hours of freezing the subject will experience asphyxiation."

"Whats that have to do with these guys?"

I recognized someone they had with them. Leonard Snart. He used to be head of projects here till administration found out he was planning on selling the formula to some gang. The uh.. red shroud or something like that."

"Huh, Red Shroud?" Jim pondered the name, but it didn't ring any bells.

"Okay, Victor do me a favor and make your way down to the first floor and find my partner. Tell him what you told me okay?

"Yeah, sure. But one other thing."

"What's that?"

"They got my girlfriend Nora. You gotta promise me you will help her! I wanted to but I couldn't. I just hid like a coward." Jim puts his hand on the young mans shoulder. "Don't worry kid. You did the right thing. I"ll take care of it. I promise. Now get going."

Victor sprints down the staircase as Gordon cautiously begins to ascend towards the third floor. The closer he gets, the more he is able to make out voices. They are shouting angrily. Jim leans his back up against the wall and peers into the room. He sees several employees wearing lab coats laying bound on the ground. In the center of the room is a giant metallic machine filled with bubbling blue liquid. "Is it ready yet Snart?" A voice shrieks out. Gordon looks towards the voice and is taken aback by what he sees. Standing by the machine was a tall skinny man wearing a red cape and a red domed helmet on his head. Foloowed by several other men wearing red ski masks.

Answering the red helmeted man was an older man with long stringy hair . "I told you it takes a few minutes to process!" The man with the red helmet then impatiently paces around the room circling the hostages. One of them seems to catch his fancy. A young fair hair haired woman who does not seemed as frightened as the others. He stands over her a moment and signals for his men to grab her. "What are you doing? No!" She screams.

"Shut up!" the man snaps. "We are going to use you for a little experiment!" the woman leers over at the stringy haired man. "Leonard! How could you do this? Why are you working with these thugs!?"

One of the ski mask wearing men slaps her and shouts. "Show some respect! Don't you know who this is? This is the Red Hood!"

Just then an alarm sounds from the machine along with a buzzer. "It's ready! It's finally ready!" Leonard excitedly exclaims, rushing over to the machines port. He reaches in and pulls out a tray set with hundreds of blue vials. "Here it is! The X100 freeze formula!"

The Red Hood waves for one of his men to approach a nearby table with a briefcase. Jim notices they are distracted and takes this opportunity to position himself in the room next to the other hostages. The Red Hood opens the brief case revealing an assortment of small gun like devices. He grabs one of them pulling it out. It resembled a revolver made of glass and metal. "Bring me the formula!" He shouts reaching out his hand. Leonard walks over with a large vial of the blue liquid. Red Hood snatches it quickly loading it into a chamber in the gun. "Now, Bring over the girl! It's experiment time!"

The masked men throw the woman to the ground and back away towards the wall. The red hood points the gun towards her. He notices her shaking violently in terror and fear. "Ha, don't be scared young lady. Ha ha, I'm gonna give you what every girl wants. To look young forever!" He says with a chuckle taking steady aim.

Gordon leaps up from behind a console. "Freeze! GCPD!"

"Poor choice of words pig!" Red hood says turning the gun towards Gordon and firing. Jim darts just out of the way. The freezing blast soaring over his head, freezing the door behind him. One of the henchmen starts loading the vials of X100 into a bag. "Let's get outta here Boss! We got what we need."

Jim leaps back up firing at the men. They exchange bullets back and forth then make their way across the room up the staircase. Jim runs over to the woman who is laying on the floor. He checks her pulse. She's alive just passed out. He notices her name tag which says "Nora Smithy" in bold black letters. So this is Victor's girlfriend? He thought.

Jim reloads his weapon and tries to shake her awake. The door slams and bursts open sending chunks of ice scattering across the room. Harvey and half the police force charge into the room. Along with Victor who notices his girlfriend on the floor and runs over to her. "Nora! Nora! My god are you okay?"

"Don't worry." Jim says. "She is only passed out from the shock." Jim motions to his reinforcements. "Come on fellas! They went to the roof!" Jim leads the group up the stairs. They climb up fifteen floors till they reach the roof. They arrive just in time to see the Red hood and his gang step into a large red helicopter. Gordon and the officers release a barrage of bullets that seem to bounce and ricochet off the armored vehicle. The red hood peers out from the window and waves as they slowly disappear into the dark backdrop of the city.

"Dammit!" Jim shouts. "Can't believe they got away!"

Harvey scratches his head baffled by what he just saw "What the heck?! Who was that clown Gordon?!"

Jim breathes heavy tuning around "He wasn't a clown." Jim says placing a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it. "He was something else."

Down stairs the police are rapping up the crime scene, talking to the eyewitnesses and hostages. They eventually find Leonard Snart hiding in a corner of the room and promptly place him under arrest. Jim decides to confront him, asking him a few questions before sending him away. "So you made a deal with this red hood to give him formula X100 for money? Why would you do that?"

Snart sneers at the officers question. "This company owes me! I pioneered their research for years then they got rid of me like I was nothing."

Victor hears the complaints of the man who just endangered his girlfriend and sprints towards him, punching him square in the face. "How dare you! You sold our research to some gang to be used for weapons and almost get Nora killed in the process! You deserve to rot in jail forever you snake!"

Leonard laughs. "Ha, Victor you're so young and naive. You think this company or this world cares at all about you or your girlfriend! You will see. Someday you will all see."

Gordon has heard enough and orders him taken away. He walks Victor back over to his girlfriend. "You two need to take a few days off from work to recuperate. I'll make sure Leonard gets what he deserves."

"What about that Red Hood? He has our formula."

"Don't worry about him. We have an APB on him and will probably pick him up in a few days. In the mean time You guys just try to relax and things will get back to normal."

"Thanks for all of your help officer Gordon, but I don't know if it will be that easy. You see the security guard that got shot was Nora's nephew and she's taking it pretty hard."

"I'm so sorry. If there is anything I can do to help don't hesitate to call."

"Just do us a favor and capture this guy. I think that's the only thing that can help us right now."

Gordon nodded. "I promise I'll do whatever I can." Gordon walks back over to Bullock who is leaning back against a desk shaking his head. "It's crazy Gordon, buncha guys wearin big red masks. Gotta be crazy ya know?."

"Yeah, We need to find them soon. Who knows what they plan to do with that freeze stuff." "Hey, you think it's about time for us to grab something to eat yet? What do ya say?"

Jim chuckles. "I think your right Harv. Let's get outta here." They walk out of the building leaving Victor and Nora holding each other in shock, but something catches Victor's eye. He reaches down behind them and pulls up one of the clear freezing weapons. He looks around seeing that no one notices the device and places it inside of his lab coat.

The end.

Thank you very much for reading. I am a huge fan of all things batman. For the most part I based this story on a mix of what I expect the characters and atmosphere of the Gotham series to be like as well as influences from Batman the animated series and comics. Even if it may not match exactly when the show comes out. I hope you enjoyed my interpretation anyway and i invite you to give me any feedback that you may have. You may also enjoy some of my other writings for Back To The Future, Breaking Bad, &amp; more.


End file.
